


Vikturi Drabble Collection

by way_too_many_fandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Tumblr Prompt, VictUuri, Yuri is done, drunk Viktor, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/way_too_many_fandoms
Summary: A collection of super short stories from prompts I found on Tumblrmarked complete because I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. sarcasm should be obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person B: you love me right?
> 
> Person A: *being sarcastic* no, i dont love you
> 
> Person B: *starting to cry* but i thought you did..
> 
> Person A: *freaking out* NONNO I DO LOVE YOU I WAS BEING SARCASTIC IM SORRY-

Yuri was getting warmed up for his short program, he was more nervous than he normally was. He had no clue as to why though, the eros routine was one that he was well acquainted with. Yuri wasn’t supposed to be nervous, he needed to be confident that he would win. 

Yuri was far away from anyone else, Viktor had said that it would be easier for him. He was pretty sure that his boyfriend was right. Staying away from the crowds calmed his nerves some, but right now, his heart was pounding and he wasn’t able to breathe correctly. 

Viktor didn’t seem to have noticed yet, usually, Yuri would try to hide any sign of him having a breakdown from his boyfriend. Recently though, Viktor had been trying to get the other to stop that habit. 

Yuri stood up, shaking his hands some and trying to take deep breaths, they were still coming out shaky though. He turned around to look at the Russian man, Viktor was looking down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. “Uh Viktor?” 

The silver haired man turned around to meet Yuri’s voice, “Yes?” 

Yuri looked down at the ground, fiddling with his hands. “You love me right?” In times like this, when his anxiety was at an all time high, it wasn’t uncommon for him to start doubting everything. 

“No, I don’t.” Since Yuri was looking at the ground he didn’t see the sarcastic expression on Viktor’s face. 

Yuri’s heart shattered into a million pieces, of course Viktor didn’t love him. How could a figure skating god like him love such a mistake like Yuri, “but I thought you did…” the words were quiet. The tears were flooding down his cheeks. Yuri knew it, he knew that everything was just an act, Viktor was probably just pitying him. There was no way that Yuri actually believe that anything would actually come out of their so called relationship.

Viktor was quick to realize his mistake, “No, no, no, shit! I was being sarcastic of course I love you!” He ran over to his boyfriend and wrapped him in a tight hug. “Damn this was not the time, I love you so much malysh.” He tucked the shorter’s head under his chin. “I love you, I love you, so fucking much.” 

Yuri took a few gasping breaths, “I love you too Viktor…” They stayed like that for a few minutes. Viktor felt horrible for his mistake, he was going to make sure that Yuri felt as loved as possible before on the ice, no matter what he had to do. He would stay with Yuri for every moment before he had to leave.


	2. I never asked you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is drunk and realizes that neither of them asked the other out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A: I just realized something!  
> Person B: What is it?  
> Person A: I never asked you out!  
> Person B: That's fine.  
> Person A: NO, will you go out with me?  
> Person B: What if I wanted to ask you out?  
> Person A: No, I wanted to ask.  
> Person B: So, You'll say no if I ask?  
> Person A: Of course not! I just want to be the one to ask.  
> Person B: What if I say no?  
> Person A: you wouldn't.  
> Person B: Maybe I would? You don't know.  
> Person A: I already asked, please just answer!  
> Person B: NO.  
> Person A: No you won't answer, or no you won't go out with me?  
> Person B: Neither. Will you go out with me?  
> Person A: Fuck you, and fuck yes!

Viktor was beyond drunk, and Yuri had no idea what he was going to do. His first thought was to drag him back to the hotel room and get him to sleep off the liquor. Yuri hadn’t planned on having to haul back his drunk boyfriend, first of all, he hadn’t even planned on drinking at all.

He had stuck with that, didn’t have a drop of liquor since he knew what could happen if he got drunk. Viktor on the other hand, he kept drinking. ‘I’m Russian I’ll be fine,’ that’s what he kept saying, as he got drunker and drunker. Then Phichit came and just enabled Yuri’s boyfriend, Yuri couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Yuri~” Viktor was laying on the table, and Yuri could tell that he was hammered. “I just realized something!” 

Yuri sighed a long, deep sigh, he placed one elbow on the table. “What is it?” Viktor had been asking a bunch of stupid questions already and Yuri was beyond done with everything. Phichit was laughing his ass off though. 

Viktor popped up from the table and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I never asked you out!” 

Yuri was a little shocked at what he was hearing, sure they had never officially asked each other out. It was more like a gradual progression and then they started calling themselves boyfriends. Nobody had really said anything about it, they all just accepted it. “That’s fine,” and it really was. 

Viktor looked at him with a pout, “NO! Will you go out with me?”

Yuri was really confused now, he really had no clue what all of this was about. He decided that he was going to play along with it, “Well what if I wanted to ask you out?” There was a smirk plastered on his face.

Phichit had started recording, Viktor responded again, “Nooooo, I wanted to ask,” he was really pouting now. It was kind of adorable. 

Yuri was trying his hardest not to laugh, “So, you’ll say no if I ask?” 

Viktor placed his hands on Yuri’s cheeks, leaning up close, “Of course not! I just wanted to be the one to ask.” 

“What if I said no?” Phichit was laughing even harder now.

Viktor’s eyes widened, he was completely stunned at what his boyfriend had said, “You wouldn’t,” this was some of the most fun that Yuri had had in a while.

Yuri leaned up closer to Viktor’s face and was being a bit sarcastic, “Maybe I would, you never know.” There was a teasing smile across his lips. 

Viktor leaned in and gave Yuri a kiss, it was nowhere near Yuri’s lips, “I already asked….please just answer?” His eyes were a little watery, but Yuri knew that they always got like that when the other was drunk. 

“No.” He wrapped his hands on the taller man’s waist. 

Viktor cocked his head to the side, confused at what his boyfriend had said. “No you won’t answer or no you won’t go out with me?”

Yuri was about to tears from holding in laughter. He would finally give in and let his boyfriend off the hook, “Neither,” he would actually tease a little more, “Will you go out with me?” 

Viktor’s face contorted in faux anger, “Fuck you, and fuck yes!” He jumped onto the other man’s lap and covered his face in small, quick kisses. Yuri just rolled his eyes again, Phichit better send him that recording later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that scene where they get hotpot and viktor is drunk off his ass and wrote this :)


	3. this is my ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B: This is my ex-lover, Person A  
> Person A: I told you to stop calling me that.  
> Person A: I'm their spouse.

Yuri and Viktor were at another Grand Prix Final banquet, how wonderful. Yuri promised himself that he wouldn’t drink at all this time because he didn’t want to embarrass himself again, Viktor was also there to enable him if he did get drunk so there was that. He was barely getting through, Yuri was tired beyond all reason. 

The only saving grace was that he knew, and was friendly with, a lot more of the skaters this time around. That didn’t mean that he knew everyone though, there were plenty of skaters that he didn’t know at all. This year he had been so focused on his own routines and competitions that he wasn’t really able to see many others. 

This was why Viktor was making him talk to others, something about opening himself up more and being more social. Yuri had heard it a million times from his own mother so he didn’t really want to hear it from his fiancé. 

He honestly still wasn’t sure of who they were going to talk to now, Yuri had been drifting from conversation to conversation hoping that someone like Phichit or even Chris would come and save him. Yuri just didn’t want to talk to any other strangers anymore, he just wanted to relax with his friends and enjoy the night. This is what he got for dating a social butterfly. 

Yuri looked longingly over to Yurio, the boy didn’t really seem to be enjoying this any more than him. He had been sticking next to Otabek the entire night and Yuri was definitely going to be talking to the boy later about that. Yuri almost felt bad for Yurio, he had a lot of people surrounding him since he was the winner of the men’s singles after all. But as Viktor guided him over to another stranger he lost all sympathy. 

Yuri wasn’t really paying attention so he was very, very, confused when out of Viktor’s mouth he heard, “This is my ex-boyfriend, Yuri!” Yuri whipped his head around to look at his fiancé, he didn’t seem to realize that nobody else thought the joke was that funny. If anything whoever he was meant to be talking to was awkwardly smiling and looked like they were about to try to diffuse the situation. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I told you to stop calling me that,” he turned to the woman in front of him, “I’m his fiancé.” Yuri was going to kill Viktor later, he took a deep breath instead. Yuri was going to marry someone who was most possibly the dumbest person alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time I don't post for like a week I feel really bad even though I shouldn't because I'm still working but I digress, hope y'all enjoyed :)


	4. well damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: I'm emotionless.  
> B: Says the person who confessed to me while smiling, blushing while dating and crying when we got married.  
> A: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in with an iced coffee*  
> I'm not dead I promise also I wrote this during class, on a zoom call

Viktor was getting all weepy and emotional again. Yurio had dropped out of dinner again with his two pseudo dads because he was going o a date with Otabek. Yuri was alright with it, it was nice knowing that Yurio had some other people to talk to, Viktor on the other hand was always far too dramatic all the time. 

He was laying on their couch staring up at the ceiling while Yuri was finishing up dinner. His husband really acted like quite the child sometimes.

Viktor let out a long sigh, “I’m emotionless…”

Yuri chuckled, trying to hold back a full on laugh. It was so ironic that Viktor of all people was saying he was emotionless when he was pouting because Yurio decided to hang out with his almost-boyfriend instead of them. Yuri weaved his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, he stood behind the arm of the couch where Viktor’s head was laying. “Says the person who confessed to me while smiling, blushing while dating, and crying when we got married.”

Vikor’s eyes widened some as he tried his best to look back at the other. He leaned back forward to stare at the opposite wall, “Shit.”

Yuri laughed, “Yeah, shit.” He placed a gentle kiss on the other man’s forehead, “now come on dinner’s ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been putting off writing for a while, anything other than "This Isn't Prison" that is. I have a ton of ideas floating around but I just can't seem to actually write them :) hope you all enjoyed regardless

**Author's Note:**

> starting off with a bit of angst because that's the best stuff I write. this is going to be another thing that I turn to when "this isn't prison" gets to be way to depressing for me. hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> malysh-baby


End file.
